


Split 2

by BFHwantsblood



Series: Split [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Blue eyes went from shocked to crazed, as the blond broke into laughter. They all watched as he shrank slightly till he looked about eighteen. His clothes changing with him, pants sat low on his hips, his shirt shredded and black leather, spiked bands formed around his wrists.





	Split 2

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read.

Frankenstein's eyes widened as he looked at the necklace Urokai’s had just given him.  
  
_How…Tesamu, So they really did…_  
  


* * *

Blue eyes went from shocked to crazed, as the blond broke into laughter. They all watched as he shrank slightly till he looked about eighteen. His clothes changing with him, pants sat low on his hips, his shirt shredded and black leather, spiked bands formed around his wrists.   
  
  


_Stein’s_ _ is back._

His laughter stopped suddenly and his eyes glowing purple as they locked onto the Noble in front of him.  
  
"Now you have done it. You may have lived longer if you hadn't done that," Stein said through a wide grin.

Dark Spear energy climbed up him as he laughed at the shocked Noble. Reaching up he fastened the necklace around his neck.

_Frankenstein will want this if he ever gets control back. _

"You are only attacking us because we became the Noblesse’s companion. It is not our fault that all of you are scared of him. And don't say your not. I know what isolation by being feared is like. Maybe its time I make you fear something other than him."

The blond charged, feeling his blood lust rising and the want of causing pain to all those that stood in his way. It was more than that, just causing pain wouldn’t be enough for this Noble.

_Pain wouldn’t be enough for anyone that was putting Frankenstein in danger. _

Dark Spear stabbed into Urokai, who was too shocked to dodge.

Stein used this distraction to plough into the Nobles mind in a way that Frankenstein wouldn’t have. His smile grew when he found what he wanted.

Stein jumped back when Urokai swung out on him.

“Time for you to die, Frankenstein,” Urokai yelled as he charged.

Stein smirked at him and charged as well.

Their attacks didn’t connect but exploded against two figures that appeared between them.

“My hand hurts, Urokai must have been using as much strength as he could muster,” the Lord said to Raizel, shaking his hand.

The other Nobles standing up on the ledge showed a mixture of shock and disbelief.  
  
“Why are you both here?” questioned Roctis.

“How could I possibly ignore this uproar?” the Lord replied. “Do you think I’m the only one who was bothered by it? It was such an uproar that it made Raizel come out of his house.”

Looking up Stein glared at Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

"Why are you in my way? He was trying to kill us. He used that on Frankenstein, he deserves what he gets."

Crimson eyes glance over Stein and the blond felt the intuition into his mind that their shields couldn’t block. There Shields that had served then so very well until now.  


* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel wasn’t shocked at the dark thoughts, as he could feel the need to protect its self. It was a survival instinct just like Franky, except this one was to keep him safe from all that wanted to hurt him. It was the need to protect Frankenstein against something Urokai had done.   
  
"Go back," the Noblesse told Stein.

"No, it is my turn to lead."

_Too many of these people could hurt Frankenstein. No, it wasn’t safe. _

More dark energy swirled up, making Stein fully covered in the dark energy as the blond lunged, Dark Spear raised to strike at him. The Noblesse raised his hand ready to block.  
  
Dark Spear vanished at the last moment and Raizel felt the blow to his chest. His arms were quick to move, catching the trembling child that now clung to him.

"Help me. Stein is angry, but I don't want to hurt you."

The child was almost sobbing as he felt so very torn.  
  
_Stein had kept them safe for such a long time, but Raizel had given them a home, made them safe and now Stein was trying to take away that safety._

Raizel tucked the child in closer and allowed his power to swirl around them. Doing his best to calm the Franky.

The Lord looked shocked at the now child in Raizel’s arms. Raizel shields the boy's mind from the Lord, keeping him from seeking answers that he had no right to, humans were the Noblesse job, not the Lords. 

_How is the human a child now? Was he always a child? _He heard the Lord question.

* * *

With the rest of the Nobles, Ragar was frowning.

_Had that been another break in Frankenstein’s mind_? How many more were there?

“How is he a child now?” Roctis questioned.

“His mind broke due to a mutant killing the village where he lived as a child. Urokai really did attack a child even though Frankenstein may not look it most of the time. It is one of the reasons the Noblesse took him in. We Nobles know that children are to be protected, but humans don’t.”

“How do you know about it?”

“Rajak often goes to play with him under the Noblesse watch. Rajak has improved greatly since they have started spending time together.”

“You let your child play with such a dangerous person?”

“Frankenstein doesn't attack unless provoked, such as what Urokai did. I find that this fight went Frankenstein's way mainly because Urokai looked down on the friend of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. He may be human, but he has gone through more than any of us in our long lives probably will.”

* * *

Franky buried his head into Raizel’s neck, trying to keep Stein down. 

"Raizel, I don't want you to be alone again."  
  
He tightened his grip. If Frankenstein found out that he had attacked Raizel he would be sure to move them on.

"Frankenstein, would you like to enter into a contract of the souls? With that, both of us will never be alone."  
  
Franky knew how serious this was as Raizel had used his proper name, but still, to keep Raizel from feeling lonely again, he would do anything.

"Yes."

Raizel swipes his finger across Frankenstein's bleeding hand, where the Dark Spear had bitten into him and then licked the blood off.

"Frankenstein you are entering into a contract of the soul. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

The Noblesse power swirled around the two, each one feeling the other more than ever before. Both of them feeling less alone then they had in years.

Franky relaxed in the Noblesse’s arms, now that Stein had been forced back. His eyes felt heavy, now that the fighting was over and he felt content to doze lightly in the Raizel’s arms. The fight with both the redhead Noble and Stein had left him tired. Raizel would keep him safe.

“Raizel, did you just form a contract with that child?”  
  
Raizel turned to the Lord of Nobles.

“It was his will.”  
  
“Send Frankenstein to come see me if he still wants those blood samples.”  
  
Raizel looked at the Lord in puzzlement but nodded. Turning he started to make his way back to the Mansion. He needed a place were Frankenstein would feel safe when he woke up.

They were most the way home when Franky opened his eyes and smiled at Raizel.

‘Raizel can you hear me?’

‘Yes.’

‘This is so cool.’  
  
Raizel nodded in agreement.  
  


Raizel sat in one of the chairs in the playroom, Franky curled up in his lap and both of them looking out the window. Focusing on the new bond he drifted into Frankenstein’s mind.

Were he appeared was a long dimly lit corridor. A tug at Raizel’s hand had him looking down to see Franky.

“I can take you to Frankenstein.”

Franky led him through the maze-like passageways, never once faltering in his step. Each turn they took seemed to lead them deeper into the darkness. A heavy door rattled as they passed, it makes them both pause.

“Stein you’re staying in until Frankenstein is out.”

Franky tugged on Raizel’s hand to get them moving again. It was only another few turned until they came to the end. This door was hidden so well in the darkness that it looked link nothing more than the end.

Franky stepped forward and knocked.

They waited, but nothing happened.

Franky looked at Raizel with sad blue eyes.

“He gets like this sometimes. It takes a while for him to come out of there.”  
  
The Noblesse stepped forward and pushed on the door, willing it to open. It gave way, but Raizel hadn’t been prepared for what met his eyes.  
  
Frankenstein was in the room huddled in the far corner, his face blocked by his hair and knees, hands pressed over his ears and not moving.

Moving slowly to his side, Raizel bent down and reached out to touch Frankenstein. Frankenstein flinched away from the touch, his head whipping up and their eyes locked.

Blue eyes that showed so much pain even when widened in shock.

“Frankenstein, you're safe now.”

“You’re not here, you can’t have gotten this far in. I built this place to be safe.”

Frankenstein started to tremble slightly.

_How could this be, was his mind not even safe now. Had Stein done this to torment him or had he finally lost it. _Raizel heard Frankenstein think.

“Frankenstein, I came here to help you.”

“There is no helping me. I’ve lost it even more than normal. I tried playing normal and this is what happens. I lose it or it gets taken from me. The world has shown me time and time again that there can not be any happiness in…”  
  
Arms wrapped around him, cutting off anything else he might have wanted to say. Those arms pulled him till he was curled into a chest, nose buried against a neck.

“I’ve got you now. I will protect you for as long as I am able to. No one will hurt you like this again while I am around.”

Raizel would not lie to Frankenstein, so he could not tell him forever. His duty as Noblesse would take his life one day, but he could promise that as long as he still was awake he would be there to keep Frankenstein safe. 

Frankenstein's trembling grew in Raizel’s arms as his new Bonded began to cry into his shoulder.

Frankenstein has suffered so long, too long by himself for Raizel to even think of letting him go. To think that humans would bring about this, to such a strong, caring person.

  
It took a long time for Frankenstein to calm down and during that time Raizel never once let go. No one in Frankenstein life had been there for him that long. No one had held him after his sixth birthday and even before that, they had only been quick shows of affection in public to keep up appearance.

He blinked his eyes open to see the full moon. When had he come out of his mind?

Frankenstein turned so he could meet the crimson eyes looking at him.

“Sorry about that, Master”

“It was I who should be thanking you for the honour to care for you”

Frankenstein's cheeks heated. 


End file.
